Time to Repent
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Cal and Reiji have come face to face in the Church! It's time to settle things once and for all! However, Reiji wants nothing more than to atone for his sins and keep his promise to Miss Devens! Is there still a chance for these two lost souls to be together forever? Reiji/Cal Oneshot!


_At the end of everything, Reiji Azuma only had a single dream. He dreamed of walking into the light, and being free of the torment he had to endure. As fate would have it, he found his one and only chance of freedom in a young lady, called Cal Devens. Now, as the final show approaches and the cast assemble, can he save his ray of hope before it's too late? The fate of them both will be decided on this very night._  
_

**Time to Repent**

How much weight could one human soul possibly bare? After the evils he was a part of, all the sins he carried with him, could Reiji even have a soul anymore? He mourned on the night of Cal's passing, blissfully unaware of the truth before him. With tear drenched eyes he prayed for her, yet it seemed she was lost forever. Reiji was forced to escape in the chaos, and was unable to look back.

As time moved on and the days dragged forward he became numb again. He wasn't a person any longer, but a shadow. Nothing changed when he fled to Japan either. The emptiness pulling at his heart still remained. As every lonely night dragged onward he could only blame himself more and more. The young lady he promised the world, was seemingly forever out of his reach… Two years slowly slipped past. It was almost like the Phantom was sleeping for the longest time.

That was until; he was woken from his dream. The sound a lone gunshot shattered everything he believed to be real in an instant. There, stood before him, was a ghost of the past. It took but a moment for everything to come rushing back again. Cal was alive? Two years of longing, waiting, hoping, all came to an end in one faithful moment. However, Mr Azuma could not bring himself to smile.

Where there should have been happiness, there was nothing but sorrow. Cal's hatred for young man she once loved so deeply was intense. The look in her eyes spelled nothing but anger and vicious resentment. Those green orbs of light which were once so bright were overflowing with pain. It was from that point on that Reiji made a silent vow to himself. He had to try and save Cal before it was too late. The great Phantom of Inferno would have to atone for his many sins.  
_

**Two Days Later**

The darkness of night had long since overtaken Japan. Morning was such a very long way away from arriving. In church there was but single figure stood at the altar, his back turned to the door. This would be the final proving ground for the second Phantom of Inferno. It would be here that the outcome would be decided. Reiji Azuma would stake everything to save his Ray of Light, or die trying.

It had taken longer for Cal to arrive then he expected. His attention was suddenly caught by something of a large explosion outside the walls of the holy building. Not long after, the doors slid open ever so slowly, boot clad footsteps were advancing. The time of judgement was finally at hand. Miss Devens had finally decided to make her appearance.

Shiga's men weren't too far away either. In mere minutes they would descend upon the church in the hopes of tracking down Cal. This would be considered something of Payback for her earlier abduction of Mio. Time was not on anybody's side this evening. Alas, the emerald eyed American lady continued to walk toward Mr Azuma.

"I'm the only one here Cal. There isn't anyone else." Reiji turned to face her.

"So, did you come here to settle this?" She scoffed.

It was then that Reiji took something of a bold step forward. His expression suddenly became somewhat softer too.

"I came here to put things right, Cal. It's time for me to repent for my sins. I've used so many people, and killed countless others, just so I could stay alive."

The young lady couldn't do anything but laugh at that comment. Everything about her was so very dark and unforgiving at that moment. Yet, deep down, hearing that from Reiji struck a nerve somewhere inside. So he wanted to put things right now? After all the things he said, and the times he let her down, he wanted to try and take it all back?

"My God, Reiji. I think I know that already…"

"Yes, and you have every reason to hate me for it. I willingly accept any punishment you have in mind." He replied honestly.

A sudden and somewhat evil smirk sudden began to creep onto Cal's face. She was so very furious. In an unexpected bout of aggression, she drew her Pistol, smiling coldly. It was very different for her underneath though… Inside, a part of her was crying, weeping for the person stood before her.

"I have a way we can finish this."

She shakily produced a familiar silver timepiece from her jacket pocket. The sight of this beautifully crafted pocket watch even made Reiji let out a short gasp of surprise. Cal was only made to smile even more when his reaction became obvious to her.

"So you remember your gift to me, huh? Well then Reiji… Here's my game."

There was a slight press of the thumb, and then a 'click' sound. The front of the watch opened up to display an elegant clock face. The watch was resting in Cal's palm. At the same time, she put back the gun she had grabbed a few moments ago.

"This watch has helped me so much. It's always shown me the perfect moment to land the finishing blow. Now, listen. When the song ends draw your gun. We'll see whose left standing."

Those words seemed to make something inside Reiji twist with pure anguish. It was agony having to listen to all of this… Likewise, he was blissfully unaware that Cal felt exactly the same way about everything too.

No more words were spoken after that. The melody of the watch just started to play. Its tune was so soothing, almost as if it was capable of curing the pain of one's very soul. It was like fate had played its part here, both of their minds began to wander away to another place. They were thinking of one another, and how things could have turned out differently if they were never separated in the first place.  
_

If things had never come to this in the first place, they could have been happy so long ago. Fate had drawn them both together on the night that Judy died. Their lives were entwined from that point onward. Reiji was a ghost with no way back to the world he once knew and loved. Cal was so very alone, with no one and nothing to call her own. These two lost souls were destined to find one another. Together, they could finally have the warmth and happiness they both deserved. The path was clear now…

On the night the apartment was blown up, if Reiji had known Cal was still alive he would have moved the very stars in the sky to try and find her. Nothing else seemed to matter to him but having Cal beside him. They were like two lights in a sea of darkness, only able to find solitude in one another.

Reiji was forced to snap back to reality! There were tears rolling down his eyes as well. This sudden turn of events had also truly shocked Cal. She ended up shuddering, taking a step back even, out of sheer bewilderment. Reiji was crying?

"Wait." Reiji began.

"We don't have to do this… Cal! After all this time I never knew you were still alive.. If I'd known..."

The young lady was confused. Everything inside her head was a mess beyond repair! Nothing was making any sense anymore. Something had gotten inside her head and was twisting all of the words around. Yet somehow, Reiji calling her name had managed to find its way through. The pistol she had holstered was now in her hands…

Cal froze for a moment her finger poised to pull the trigger. Her brain was trapped somewhere between being a Phantom, and somewhere between the sweet memories she had of her Reiji in L.A. The two had been apart for such a long time now. Was there still a chance they could find peace and happiness with one another? Right there, at that very moment, Cal gazed into his Reiji's eyes...

"If I can't be happy in real life, can't I at least dream about it sometimes?" A single tear fell from Cal's eye when she asked that question.

Reiji was taken aback by such a truly sad question. This didn't have to be the end for either of them. Not tonight, and not in this church. Reiji took the gun he had holstered and simply let it to drop to the floor. The sound of the weapon hitting the stone ground resonated through the whole church for a moment. The young Asian man then walked forward, standing but a meter away from her. He brought his eyes to connect with hers.

"Cal... This doesn't have to be a dream... It still isn't too late for us to be free... That's why I came back. From the moment I knew you were alive again, I had a promise to keep to you.."

It didn't take Cal a second to toss the gun she was holding aside. His voice seemed to change everything for her… Those words he was speaking seemed to heal some of her injustice. They eased some of the monumental pain she was feeling.

"I understand now…" Mr Azuma took the final step forward. The distance between them, was no more.

"We don't need to throw our lives away over this! All this time you just wanted to be together with me! You wanted us to be together forever, like we promised!"

The words the emerald eyed beauty made her heart stop for a moment. Tears began to stream from Cal's eyes. Her head was held downward and she was sobbing wholeheartedly. These were the tears she had locked away for so long, the feelings she had never expressed. It felt like Reiji was gone forever, but now after hearing those words, he had finally come back to her.

She held her head up a little, still crying so deeply.

"That night… Two years ago. You held me in your arms… You promised we would never be apart. You said I was the key to you being happy again..."

The eyes of the young lady where drenched with crystal tears. Silently, the Asian man began to piece together the words within his scattered mind.

"That's right. From that moment we first embraced, the thought of my life without you was nothing but emptiness. You saved me..." Reiji answered sincerely.

Cal stepped back and took a short breath. For the first time in two years, the pain she was feeling was finally starting to ease. The more he spoke, the more Reiji explained himself, the more the agony this young lady felt was starting to heal.

"The anger consumed me… I was such a fool... You never stopped waiting for me, did you Reiji?"

Cal's legs began to carry her on automatic now. She was walking forward, toward Reiji. Her arms wrapped themselves around the young man stood by the altar, her head becoming buried into his chest. Reiji cuddled closer to her, running a loving hand through her silky smooth hair.

"When I thought I'd lost you, my heart stopped beating... The thought of you being inside that burning apartment... It tore me apart, Cal."

Finally, after so long of living in torment, these two lost souls were finally reunited once more. At last they had a chance to lead their own lives and be happy with one another…

"Reiji..." Her soft hand met his tear drenched cheek.

As the two gazed at one another through tear drenched eyes, their lips met in a loving kiss. From that moment on, however long or short their lives would be, they would be side by side.

"Whatever happens now, we'll always have each other, Cal Devens."

Those words were the only ones the young American woman needed to hear. Her world was complete now. For better or worse, the one person she truly cared for about above all else, was finally beside her.

"Together forever, Reiji."  
_

No matter what the obstacle, be it Shiga's men or Inferno, nothing would break them apart. When the two finally parted from their embrace, Cal turned, giving a nervous glance to the church door. She then looked meaningfully at Reiji, and he looked back. Shiga's and his men would be waiting outside by now..

"Whatever is waiting for us outside, we'll face it together." Reiji picked up his Pistol, gripping the weapon in his right hand.

The two silently walked toward the exit. They were ready to fight for their future's, united as one.

As the pair reached the door, Cal gripped Reiji's free hand with her own. With warm intent, she caressed the hand of the Asian man with her soft fingers.. This sudden movement made Zwei turn around, his expression a slightly surprised. one.

Cal of course, met that slightly baffled look of his with a smile, "If we don't get through this I just want you to know that... I'm thankful that I met you, Reiji."

Before the man stood beside her could muster a response to grace her with, Cal released his hand, bringing a soft finger to cover his lips.

Her chuckle that followed was a soft, yet playfully sadistic one, "Don't say a word... Save it for later."

Now slightly more taken aback, Reiji nodded, and Cal brought her finger away from his lips again. Turning, Zwei placed his hand against the door.

"Three, two... one." With one mighty shove the right hand church door swung open. Outside, where Shiga and his men, clad in black, ready to bring an end to the lives of the two rouge Phantoms.

As if resonating her emotions outward, the eyes of Cal burned with an intense fury. That gaze, filled with vicious intensity, fell upon the men of the Yakuza...

"Do you feel lucky? Well? Do ya, Punk?" She took aim, focusing her vision through the cross-hairs of the pistol. Her scarlet lips began to curve into a murky little smile, and her finger, pulled the trigger...

If it meant she could stay beside the man she adored, Miss Devens would fight the entire world.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed my little story. Thank you for taking the time to read it everyone! There might a few more oneshots for this couple to follow! I love writing Reiji/Cal stories!  
**


End file.
